Today's communications networks are vast and complex. Service providers invest a great deal of resources to plan their network and capital expenditures. For example, service providers need to determine where to place their network resources, e.g., servers, routers and the like. The service provider may plan facility locations with the goal of providing services to customers with an efficient use of the network resources.